


Resolutions

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis doesn't make New Year's resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

"I don't make them," Lewis said. "Why mess with perfection?"

"While it is my job to agree that you are perfect," James said with a lopsided smile, "I feel the need to greet the new year with an assessment of the previous year so that I can document my progress."

Lewis' eyes widened. "You write your resolutions down? Bloody hell."

"I not only write down my goals, I create measurable objectives with benchmarks."

"Objectives." Lewis sat back heavily in his chair, rubbing his forehead. "Benchmarks."

Hathaway brandished a sheet of paper. "Notes. I haven't made the final draft yet."

Lewis made a disgusted noise.

"'Goal: I will foster a better working relationship with my colleagues. Objective #1: Given a constable's case notes, I will concentrate on content rather than correcting grammar, spelling and punctuation errors—"

"No longer grading papers? Death of an institution." Lewis went back to his computer screen. "Anything on there about getting coffee?"

Hathaway rose, taking the proffered cup and his own. "Black?" He smirked.

"Go on," said Lewis. "Not changing my coffee order."

As Hathaway left, he rose to look at these objectives and benchmarks. Saw dates and notes and percentages. And his name.

_Lewis. Coffee. Pints. Takeaway (his). Takeaway (mine). Takeaway (his): movie. Takeaway (mine): TV. Close. Closer. Kiss. Bed?_

Hathaway came back into the office, holding the cups in front of himself. Seeing Lewis with the notes he turned bright red and shoved the cup at Lewis so hard that coffee went flying over both them.

"Sorry, sorry," said Hathaway, setting down his mug and casting about for something to wipe up the mess.

Lewis shook coffee off his hand, licked his thumb, and grinned. Coffee stained his shirt and James'. "We're a mess. Let's call it a day. We'll pick up takeaway. Go back to mine and change." He glanced at the paper. "Watch telly. See how it goes from there."

Hathaway's eyebrows rose.

Lewis handed him the notes. "I don't make resolutions, but I do have a mind to get things done."


End file.
